


Captain Snack

by Sinistretoile



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidents, Car Accidents, Chance Meetings, F/M, Minor Injuries, Steve Rogers in that brown leather jacket, Steve Rogers on a motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Steve rolls by on his motorcycle looking like a snack in his leather jacket. Calamity ensues.





	Captain Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr challenge in July.

She really should have been paying attention. But how often do you see Steve Rogers, yes Captain America, looking like a fucking snack on his motorcycle. His short blonde hair only ruffling slightly in the wind as he rolled past. She heard the horn honk as she stepped out onto the curb. Her attention snapped from Captain Snack to the car heading right toward her. On reflex, she tossed her bag of groceries at the car as she spun out of the way. But she hadn’t moved fast enough. The car clipped her hip, spinning her in circle. Her leg gave out in protest and collapsed to the asphalt.  
The car behind the one that struck her slammed on the brakes and horn to keep from running her over. It missed her head but not her hand. A third car rear-ended the one that ran over her hand and sent it into the car she stepped out in front of.  
The crunching metal, horns and screaming drew Steve’s attention and whipped the motorcycle around. EMS was called. All the drivers were ok. The vehicles not so much. And definitely not her. Steve rolled her carefully onto her back.  
“Miss, are you alright?”  
She looked at him with glazed eyes, shock setting in. “No…”  
“Don’t worry, help is on the way.”  
She giggled. “Help is here.” Steve smiled that half-smile that looked so devastating on him as she gingerly touched his face. “This is all your fault.”  
“Mine?” Steve’s lips twitched.  
“Yes, Captain Snack.” He burst out laughing. “I was watching you and boom.” She sighed then winced. “You’re so ridiculously attractive it physically hurts.” Before Steve could respond, EMS arrived and began to administer on-scene treatment.

She had her Kindle propped up on the medieval-looking cast on her hand. Her glasses had slid down the bridge of her nose and the hospital gown had fallen off her shoulder. Mid-morning sun peeked through the blinds of her window. A soft knock brought her attention up and when she saw who it was, her smile was brighter than that sun.  
“Captain Snack.”  
“Raggedy Ann.” They smiled at each other like idiots for a moment before he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. “How you feeling today?”  
“Less sore. X-rays came back and there’s nothing broken aside from the mess of my hand.”  
“That’s great news.” Steve replaced her hospital gown on her shoulder, which caused it to gap and give him a glimpse of her bare breasts. He blushed as he quickly looked away, clearing his throat. “I got new flowers.”  
“I don’t think there’s any room for them.” She grinned as she looked around the small hospital room. Every surface was covered in small bouquets that Steve had bought at street vendors and corner markets and the gift shop in the lobby. One for every day she was in the hospital.  
“Needs must.” He plucked the straw out of her water cup and placed the flowers in the ice water. She chuckled and shook her head.  
“Thank you, Steve.”  
“You’re welcome, doll.” He pulled his chair up next to the bed. “When they letting you out of here?”  
“Tomorrow.”  
“That’s great.” He gently took her uninjured hand in his, caressing his calloused fingertips over her palm then the back of her hand. “Listen…I wondered if you’d like to-“ He blushed and ran his fingers through his hair. “If you’d like to go out to dinner with me some time?”  
“I’d like that, Steve.” She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand.  
“What are you reading?”  
“The Wizard of Oz.”  
Steve beamed. “I love that movie.”  
She returned his smile. “Well come on up.” She patted the hospital bed.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Of course.” She scooted over, giving him room. Steve toed off the loafers and climbed onto the hospital bed next to her. When he was in a moderately comfortable position, she snuggled back into his chest, in the curve of his arm.  
“Is this ok?” They spoke at the same time then laughed.  
Steve brushed a hair from her face. “Yes, this is ok.” She tilted her head to look him in the eyes as he leaned down. “Is this ok?”  
“More than ok.” She sighed against his lips, closing her eyes as they touched. The kiss stayed soft and gentle but held the promise of so much more. Her eyes fluttered open, meeting his once more. She swallowed. “I like you, Steve.”  
“I like you too, doll.” His thumb caressed her chin. “You got a ride home tomorrow.” She bit her lip and shook her head. She hadn’t even thought of that. “You do now.” She nodded, not sure her voice wouldn’t tremble. “Want me to start?”  
“Yes please.” He dipped to kiss her again, just as sweet but closed-mouth and quick. Then Steve began to read, adding his deep voice to the sunshine and flowers filling the room.


End file.
